Beyond a Prince
by crimson2432
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, Korea, Japan.. Hell, I don't even own my own house. . // This story is great for Prince of Tennis fans. New characters and old ones gone! Original characters kids may be added. Woot! Please Read and Rate!


**Beyond a Prince**

**Chapter 1: Seigaku Tennis Club's Newest Player**

"And now it's time for the FINAL ROUND of the Korean Juniors Tennis Tournament!" A voice called over an a loud speaker as he was announcing the Tournament. The crowd was cheering and going wild; it was a great atmosphere for a Junior Championship match.

"And now introducing the first of the two spectacular players! Biggu Sumasshu!" A stocky looking kid came out looking really angry. He was ready to win this stupid Tournament already so he can go somewhere to eat. He stood on his side of the court waiting for his opponent to be called out so he could finally play.

"And his opponent, Gin Jiten!" A smaller kid came out, he was smiling and waving and pretty much trying to get all the attention he could toward him. He seemed all too cocky, but in a way, he deserved to.

--

A man sitting on a seat then looked down to both of them and saw that they were ready. "Biggu Sumasshu to serve."

**0-0; 0-0**

The big guy stood right in front of the line where it divided the half way mark between the two courts. He was almost exactly in the middle of his own court and ready to smash a serve. He had won all his own serves the entire tournament; mostly with Aces. He then smiled as he tossed the ball in the air. The toss was actually pretty low, then he swung his racket at the ball full powered and sent the ball crashing down the line.

Gin stood there as the ball barreled its way past him and he looked at Biggu as if he had done nothing good at all. Biggu saw this and got angrier, but then calmed down thinking Gin was trying to psych him out.

The room fell silent. It was the first time Gin was aced the entire Tournament and they were started to believe this match would be one sided as well.

**0-0; 15-0**

Biggu took four steps and stood right where he needed to be for his serve on this side, which was a little further away from the middle, but still pretty close. He then tossed the ball in the air pretty low again and smashed the ball across the court. He looked at Gin, who this time made himself ready to return the serve.

Gin smiled as he lightly swung his racket and caught the crashing type of serve on his racket and tilted the racket slightly. He returned it with ease using a Slicing shot, which hit the ground but didn't bounce how. It seemed it jumped forward.

Biggu could not react to the return. It was the first time he seen someone return it with anything other than a lob. The shot was so weak with a return, it was almost like a drop shot. He was too amazed at this skill his opponent had shown.

**0-0; 15-15**

Biggu smashed a serve again and it was returned yet again, this time with a Flat Shot. The shot was so powerful, at least very powerful coming from such a small opponent. Biggu swung his racket hard and blasted it with a shot that was more powerful than his serve.

Gin returned that shot with a lob that seemed to have a weird spin on it. He smiled and watched Biggu.

Biggu prepared to return the shot with a Smash, but when the ball landed, it didn't bounce high in the air like he predicted. Instead it jumped at an angle straight forward toward the of Biggu. He attempted to get it, but the ball went out. He was so surprised by this shot. And now he was very angry.

Gin looked at him and spoke softly. "Shift Lob." He said as if naming the 'attack' himself.

Biggu's anger was at the top of its level hearing his opponent naming his shot. He was now pissed. "You bastard. I'll destroy you." He muttered to himself.

**0-0; 15-30**

Biggu now went to his other side but instead of being in the middle, he went all the way to his left standing as far to the left as the rules permitted. Of course Gin's reaction would be to go to the left as well to return a serve that would obviously be a power serve to go out that way.

Biggu then served his 'Crashing Serve' which hit the boxes corner perfectly and crashed into the wall behind Gin.

Gin began to laugh. "You have such great ball control. I wonder if I can win." He said mockingly.

Biggu didn't let it get to him. He had Gin trapped now.

**0-0; 30-30**

Gin stood in the middle while Biggu stood all the way to the left. Gin expected the serve to go into the corner, thinking that was about as much control as Biggu had with such a powerful serve.

Biggu smiled now, knowing it was time to destroy Gin. He tossed the ball in the air, the toss was low; just like every other time. He blasted his racket and watched Gin prepare himself at the corner. The shot went right over the net and hit the line all the way to the right, only a few feet away from the net giving it such a powerful serve and another Ace.

Gin looked at him with his eyes widened. It looked as if he couldn't figure out what happened. He then stuck his tongue out at Biggu and started laughing again. "Great serve!" He yelled out. "I didn't think you had that much control. Looks like I can't go easy on you." He said as his voice started sounding more serious.

**0-0; 40-30**

Biggu was now going for the win. He looked over toward Gin and noticed he was crouched over a little more, hopping up and down using his ankles. Biggu prepared his serve as he heard someone in the crowd call out. "WOW! Is that 'Crouched Split Step!?'"

Biggu payed no attention and blasted his serve over the net, and noticed Gin hadn't made a move yet. The ball was going toward the outside again.

Gin somehow made his way directly behind where the ball was going to land. He still crouched slightly using the 'Crouching Split Step' to its fullest ability. The ball landed and blasted off the ground toward Gin, who hit the ball with a more forceful swing than before and watched as it landed right next to Biggu's feet and jumped forward lightly. The shot was a powerful hit, with backspin added. Which was amazing all together because the right handed player used his forehand to hit the shot.

Biggu stood there amazed.

**0-0; 40-40**

Gin scored again using the same technique.

**-Ad**

Biggu was angry. He was using his best serve and was still losing. It was only the first game, how could he lose? This bastard is so tough! _How can I beat him!?_ He thought to himself. He was afraid to serve again. He never saw someone return it the way Gin did and it struck fear into him.

He threw the ball up and blasted the serve, which hit the net.

"Fault!" The line judge called out.

_Dammit!_ He thought as he served again, this one landed behind the line.

"Game Gin Jiten. He is up, one game to love." The guy over the loud speaker said in astonishment.

**0-1; 0-0**

It was now Gin's turn to serve. The two players traded sides; Gin had the same silly smile, Biggu still looked pissed. They both got ready on their side of the courts. Gin stood in the middle, Biggu was standing more toward the right.

Gin tossed the ball into the air about the average spot someone would toss, which was nothing unusual, and gave a normal serve. Not too powerful, but definately not weak. The shot landed right in the middle and was headed toward Biggu's backhand.

Biggu blasted the serve back at Gin who knew this was coming. He hit a shot right up the line on the left side of the court. Biggu ran for it and made it directly behind the ball, which jumped to the left. It was just like the lob shot. No wonder it was so weak. Biggu's face was red now. It seemed Gin was going to control this entire game.

--

**0-5; 40-0**

Gin had dominated the entire match from that point, scoring almost every shot, but never losing a game. It was obvious they both had talent, but Gin had more. It was the Match Point and Gin had prepared his serve.

"This time, I'll show you my real serve. Since you've already lost." Gin said, still mocking the big guy. He then tossed the ball in the air and hit the ball slightly harder than the last time.

Biggu was ready. He hadn't been Aced the entire game. At least he could show this guy that he could return his real serve. When he swung his racket at the point where the ball was going to jump, he missed the swing. The ball was headed toward the his left but when it bounced, it jumped to the right. And Gin had his first Ace of the game and the match was over.

The announced stopped talking for a moment and then called out over the loud speaker. "And we have our winner! 13-year-old Gin Jiten!" He screamed as if super excited. The Tournament was won with ease by the young boy.

--

**Later that night, at Gin's house**

"This are for Gin!" A man said as he drank out of a Sake bottle. Next to him were 4 empty Sake bottales. He was clearly drunk and it was obvious the way he was talking.

"I think you've drank enough." An older woman, clearly his wife, said to him.

"No.. no! Let I tell you when me has drakened enough!" He yelled out as Gin, his mother, and his father started laughing.

This was a small celebration. Actually, it was the normal celebration in the household. Everytime Gin won a Tennis Tournament, Gin's father would get drunk. And start yelling like an idiot. While Gin and his mother could only watch.

Soon, Gin's father passed out and Gin and his mother started talking.

"Gin. We are moving to Japan and enrolling you in a Middle School at Seigaku." She said calmly.

"WHAT!?" He exclaimed.

"Yes dear. It is well known for its Tennis Club. Japan Tennis players are also better than the Korean Tennis players. We are doing this for you."

"I don't want to go. Last year we won the 'All-Korea' Tournament at MY Middle School. I was the only Freshman there too! Why do I have to go to a new school and get treated like a Freshman there too!?" He said, still angry.

"It will be better for you if you did. In 1 month you'll be starting school. We are starting to pack tomorrow and will be there next week." She said as he ran to his room angry. She looked worried about him, but knew this would be best for him.

--

**3 Weeks Later**

"Gin, why don't you go out and do something. We've been here for two weeks and all you've done is sit in your room." His father said standing in his doorway. "I'll even go and play with ya if you want.."

"I don't feel like it." Gin replied.

"Too bad, come on."

"No."

His father grabbed him by his ear and dragged him. "Now come on and get beat by your daddy!" He said jokingly.

"Fine! I'm coming!" He said as they walked outside. Gin walked toward the car and his father walked to the end of the driveway of there house.

They lived in a nice neighborhood with a bumch of nice houses. There were a lot of kids out Gin's age. Gin just didn't want to hang out with them. Even though he was Japanese, he didn't feel like he belonged here. He spoke Japanese well, but he still loved Korea more. In Japan he was just another prodigy. In Korea he was number one. At least everyone he played in his age group he had beaten. He even beat a couple High School Players.

_I guess I'll just have to become the best here too. It shouldn't be too hard._ Gin thought to himself as he and his father headed to the nearby Tennis Courts.


End file.
